1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus for reading the image of an original document through exposure scanning using an optical system provided with a moving carrier, and an imaging apparatus provided with said image reading apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many copying machines, facsimiles, scanners, and the like, are provided with a so-called carriage moving type image reading apparatus, which reads the image of an original document through exposure scanning by moving the carrier back and forth along the original document, the carrier accommodating a portion of the optical system. In the image reading apparatus of this type, the optical system is provided with a plurality of mirrors for emitting the reflected light from a lamp, which is the light source, or from the original document to an image sensor device such as a CCD. A feeding cable is connected to the lamp so that it can be lit, and the lamp is mounted on the carrier and moves along with the carrier. In such a structure, flexibility and durability are demanded in the feeding cable.
In response to this requirement, for example, in JP2588605B, a feeding cable implementing a printed circuit board that consists of a flexible sheet with a conductive pattern printed on its one side is proposed. However, since the sheet is an insulator, this structure will be quite costly. Also, since the sheet has to be printed before being affixed, the manufacturing process of the cable will be complicated, further raising costs. Additionally, a protective member is implemented around the outer side of the printed circuit board. This protective member has the effect of strengthening the printed circuit board; however, this also raises the cost in the manufacturing process. Also, in JP2000-32235A, an electric wire is used as the connection cable of the mobile image sensor device, and an electric wire supporting member that is formed into a post capable of being elastically deformed supports this electric wire.
In the latter invention, an electric wire is used, thereby enabling the production of the electric supply cable at a low cost. In this structure the external forces applied to the cable are absorbed through deformation of the post of the electric wire supporting member; however, this post may break in due time after repeated use.
The present invention has been developed in response to the above-described problems of the prior art, and its object is to provide an image reading apparatus having an optical system that moves by means of a conventional coated electric wire wherein the twisting or crisscrossing of the electric wire upon electrically connecting the optical system to the apparatus can be effectively prevented.
Also, another object of the present invention is to provide an imaging apparatus implementing an image reading apparatus having an optical system that moves and is provided power by means of a conventional coated electric wire wherein the twisting or crisscrossing of the electric wires upon electrically connecting the optical system to the apparatus can be effectively prevented.
To this end, the present invention first of all provides an image reading apparatus that reads the image of an original document through exposure scanning of the document using a movable optical system, the apparatus having a feeding cable with one end connected to a carrier of the optical system and the other end connected to a fixed member of the body of the apparatus; and a cable accommodating member that displaceably holds a portion of said feeding cable and is capable of sliding in response to an external force applied to said feeding cable.
Preferably, in the above image reading apparatus, the cable accommodating member is elastically deformed upon sliding in response to the external force, and is provided with an elastic piece that resets the cable accommodating member back to its original position upon the release of the external force.
Also, in the above image reading apparatus, the cable accommodating member is preferably provided with a regulating guide portion that regulates the sliding direction of the cable accommodating member affected by the elastic piece.
Additionally, in the above image reading apparatus, an upper portion of the cable accommodating member may be provided with a cover portion that can be opened and closed, wherein the upper portion and the cover portion hold the feeding cable in place.
Further, the above-mentioned regulating guide portion of the image reading apparatus may comprise a protruding guide portion protruding downward from the bottom surface of the cable accommodating member, wherein the cable accommodating member is supported by a support portion; and a guiding trench formed in the support member to receive the protruding guide member.
Secondly, the present invention provides an imaging apparatus comprising an image reading apparatus that reads the image of an original document through exposure scanning of said document using a movable optical system, provided with a feeding cable with one end connected to a carrier of the optical system and the other end connected to a fixed member of the body of the apparatus, and a cable accommodating member that displaceably holds a portion of said feeding cable and is capable of sliding in response to an external force applied to said feeding cables; and image reproduction means for reproducing an image based on the image information obtained by the image reading process of said image reading apparatus.